My Image of an Angel
by Impish Pixie
Summary: For 5,000 years Marik has lusted for one thing, and for 5,000 years it has been beyond his grasp. Marik lusts for it more than the Sennen Items, glory, power or......the world. What.....Who is the object Marik desires so? Yaoi Marik?, MalikBakura
1. Introduction

My Image of an Angel  
  
A/N This is my first YuGiOh! fic peoples, so be nice! This is inspired by a doujinshi I found on Bunny Chan's Yahoo! Group. Check her out! This is my first yaoi fic too! I'm so excited! Oh yeah. R&R pwease?  
  
Introduction ~*~*~*~  
  
He is flawless, unblemished, unspoiled, the very image of perfection. His hair, his eyes, his words, his body, are all that I desire. I want him. I need him. More than anything, I have to have him. I deserve to have him!  
  
He does not yet realize how much I love him. Love is not an emotion he has felt before. Soon, soon he will realize how much I love him and how much he loves me! We were meant to be lovers. He just doesn't comprehend his own emotions. But I do. I will help him understand. I know he loves me, I know it!  
  
There are others they covet him. They wish to steal that which is by all rights mine. MINE! How dare they! Soon, I shall laugh because he will be mine, all mine!  
  
One of these others has laid hands on him, corrupted him. This betrayal has hurt me deeply. For it is my own hikari who has tainted my loves innocence. My hikari shall pay for what he has done to MY lover!  
  
My hikari coerced him. I know it! Why else would my love betray me? My hikari did it to spite me! He'll pay, they'll all pay!  
  
Tonight all my plans will come to fruition. My hikari will die and I will claim my love as my prize. Tonight, he will be mine!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short! Free cookies for Anyone who guesses A) The Hikari, B) The Yami, C) The Love. Okay R&R and I'll write more at 3 reviews! 


	2. Aura

A/N Okay, people I'm ba-ack! Only one to successfully guess so far, so cookies for Lene-chan! Ryou-Bakura1 was soooo close so, a sugar cookie for her!! Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Disclaimer- Forgot this last chapter I was soooo excited!!! I own 2 YuGiOh! manga and about 600 (That's right) YuGiOh! Cards. Sadly, I do not own YuGiOh! It belongs to Takahashi Something-Something. If I did own I'd share it with everyone!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Aura  
  
~Marik~ Deviance requires punishment. Malik shall be punished. He will die slowly, ever so slowly and I, Marik will watch as he dies, ever so slowly, and laugh, for I no longer have any need of him!  
  
Not to mention the fact that my love, my love shall be there as he dies and he will be laughing to. For he is mine!  
  
They are together right now. I shall go to them and I shall claim what is mine. For soon all shall mine!  
  
~*In the Third Person*~ In the very depths of the night no creature that worships the life-giving rays of the sun walks the earth. They stay in the places where they feel most safe with the people they feel most safe with.  
  
Not all respect the sanctity of the night. For some it is a time to take advantage of the light worshippers vulnerability.  
  
~*~*~*~ Once the Bakura House had been a quiet place full of quiet people. These days had ended many years ago with the reappearance of the Millennium Ring.  
  
The neighbors didn't mind, as long as the blinds, windows, and curtains of the Bakura house where always shut and noises that could be heard at the next-door neighbors ceased at two a.m. promptly.  
  
It was a very good thing the Bakura house sat on a half-acre of land, very good for everybody. It would also lead to a fair amount of tragedy.  
  
~*~*~*~ Thieves always guard their lairs very carefully. For a mortal thief breaking into the Bakura House would be deadly.  
  
Marik was not mortal. He broke in though the front door. It had been less heavily trapped than the one in back, for what idiot breaks in through the front door?  
  
Upon entering the front hall Marik could tell his Hikari had been there and knew he was upstairs. Marik closed the door cautiously. After taking all the trouble to get through the traps he did NOT want his planned foiled by a slammed door.  
  
After leaving the immediate entry area Marik was assailed by three choices. A door on his left, a door on his right, and a door in the middle. Marik choose the door in the middle and was rewarded with the stairs to the next level.  
  
~*~*~*~ Meanwhile, on the second story of the Bakura House, Malik tossed in his sleep. Nightmares plagued him, nightmares of life with his Yami  
  
If Malik had been awake these fears would have seemed silly. He wasn't alone in bed; he had his lover to protect him.  
  
Not to mention, the cricket bat always kept within arms reach.  
  
~*~*~*~ The intruder to the stillness of the Bakura home had reached the top of the stairs. Yet another decision faced him.  
  
"Damned doors," Marik snarled, "In my day people had one door, one floor and they where HAPPY! DAMMIT!"  
  
Marik froze, waiting to see what repercussions his words may have had. There appeared to be none.  
  
Marik closed his eyes hoping to detect his hikari's aura, while making sure his hikari wouldn't detect his. He sensed it, in the door directly in front of him!  
  
Ever so cautiously he opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going to stop here! Three more reviews and I'll be ready to write again though! Suggestions and comments always welcome! Flamers too! It all adds to my review count! 


	3. Vision

A/N Okay Y'all, I'm back with more rip-roarin' lock-loaded action! So don't go away! The identity of the lover is revealed (perhaps)! Duhn-duhn-duhn!  
  
Disclaimer- Covered this last chapter people.  
  
Chapter 3-Vision  
  
~Still in the Third Person~  
  
Marik quickly tired of slowly opening the door. He decided it was time to go in hard and fast. With a quick snap kick he had the door open wide.  
  
As the door handle collided with the wall behind it Marik realized his mistake. Behind the door was a floor splotched with puddles of water, a tub half-filled with water (the rest being on the floor) and bubble residue, and several heaps of clothing.  
  
These clothes ranged from the usual to the strange. An average observer would never have guessed that the same person who'd somehow managed to hook their pink g-string over the lights of the vanity-style mirror had been wearing the black leather pants* or that the person wearing no less than nine knife sheathes had been wearing Care Bear briefs**.  
  
But Marik was no ordinary observer. He knew exactly who belonged with each item in the bathroom and that the way the items where arranged was a testament to the activities that had so obviously occurred earlier.  
  
With all these facts gathered Marik concurred that these activities had moved elsewhere therefore he must search another of the doors. This time he would have to be more careful with his selection of a door.  
  
When he'd last sought to detect his hikari Marik had only detected part of his essence, what had been left behind. The thought of Malik with his lover infuriated him.  
  
After all it was HIS lover and Marik like to share. Marik left the bathroom not even trying to be silence his steps. He no longer cared.  
  
Anything that got in his way was going to die.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Malik awoke to a cramping sensation in his abdomen. A feeling very similar to cramps, and oh how he wished it were cramps.  
  
But it wasn't, this was the feeling one gets when one is being drawn on for energy. His Yami was in the house, drawing closer with every heartbeat. Malik, tried to grab for the bat next to the bed, run, or anything.  
  
Malik knew it was too late as the door blew off its hinges with an explosion of Shadow Powers.  
  
~Marik~  
  
The first thing I saw as I walked into the room was my hikari, struggling pathetically on the floor to move. I had deliberately overdrawn his energy reserves. He probably wouldn't survive. How sad.  
  
"Ah, Malik," I mocked scornfully, " I guess it must be a frigid day in hell because it looks like your kneeling to me." A low evil sounding laugh erupted from my throat.  
  
I went and knelt beside my twitching Hikari. His skin looked about two shades paler and he was, to no success, trying to climb up onto the bed. Grabbing a large portion of his hair I bought him up to his knees.  
  
Yanking on his hair viciously I said," You've betrayed me so many times before. I've rather generously let you live. Time after time you turn against me. But I've let you live, but not this time!"  
  
Malik's eyes opened rather wide after this statement and he looked like he was going to try something rash. All thoughts of heroism disappeared as I kicked him in the balls.  
  
He is such a wuss, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. I ripped out a chunk of his hair. I decided to keep it. You never know when you might need something like that. The hair of a fairy.  
  
Now I could pay attention to more important things, like the angel lying on the bed. There was nothing to block my way.  
  
Bakura was lying with his back toward me all I had to do was grab him and run.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N I'm evil and I know it! Now all the major players have been revealed. Or have they?  
  
You know the drill! Review and get more!!! 


	4. Short Chapter, Sorry!

A/N Okay this took longer than I'd originally anticipated, but I have some good excuses. 1) School, 2) You ever try typing something like this with your legal guardians looking over your shoulder?, and 3) I got my tonsils removed. Great fun for the whole family!  
  
Disclaimer: No own, Piss off (Borrowing with no intention of ever returning from hato-chiisai. (Read her stuff! It's great! Tell her I sent you.) Who "borrowed" from someone else)  
  
Warning- No sex this chapter. Maybe next week, depends on YOUR reviews. Hmmm..what an interesting idea.  
  
~Bakura~  
  
Marik was always a very simple person; I'll be the first to admit it. Back in Egypt the only reason I let him be on top was because I felt sorry for him. No one else would want such a stupid, domineering, toned, tanned, intoxicating albino freak for a fuck toy!  
  
Things are not that anymore. I know that I have more energy than him. After all, was it not he, Marik, and not I, Bakura that was most recently in the Shadow Realm?  
  
The only other possibility would be to draw energy from Malik, his hikari. But, if he was to overdraw, to overestimate, Malik's energy reserves, Malik would die.  
  
Which would only lead to his banishment again to the Shadow Realm, with no hope this time of return for another millennia.  
  
Unless...  
  
~Marik~  
  
There is a feeling now inside of me that I do not very often feel. It is a felling that only stirs in me when I think of my Bakura.  
  
If he loves me still he will not resist me. If Bakura resiststhen I will not be so very forgiving of his recent actions.  
  
Now is not the time for such thoughts though. Bakura lies helpless, vulnerable, naked on the bed before me.  
  
I know I should take some action before he stirs, but I am transfixed by his presence. It is very..intoxicating.  
  
Sorry so short. I promise an update tomorrow! Happy Nondenominational gift giving holidays! 


End file.
